Pieces of Loneliness
by Stormy1x2
Summary: Little tiny X-over with comic style X-men - a Mirai Trunks fic. No one's really as alone as they think they are.


**Pieces of Loneliness**

**A minor x-over oneshot by Stormy**

**Fandoms****:_ DBZ and X-Men (comic)_**

****

**Notes: A different style then I normally do, but what the hell – life is for experimentation, right?******

_________________________________________________________

He sat there for the longest time. The sun was setting, and the bright reddish orange glow was hurting his eyes but he didn't look away. It didn't matter. The sun could blind him and leave him helpless. But he wouldn't be helpless. Eyes or no eyes.

_Rather morbid, aren't we?_

His head cocked to one side slightly. "Maybe." They were only eyes. And there was nothing to see. The orange was shifting into a dark red. It looked like crushed velvet, dark as blood, deep as the ocean.

_Just so we understand each other. Wouldn't want to cross lines or something._

"Something," he echoed. The sun was setting even further now, dark purples starting to spread and vein out across the sky. Little dots of light he vaguely identified as stars began to speckle the vast canopy. It didn't hurt anymore, the light, but there were still bright spots sparkling in front of him.

_Does it feel real?_

He let out a short bark of laughter. Reality? What was that? Something highly over-rated, surely. He stood up – the sun was gone. Nothing more to see today, folks.

_See you around, Trunks._

Heh.

Whatever.

He was back at what he had decided to call _his_ spot. His spot and his alone. If someone came along, he would…

_What – defend it? You tough animal you._

Maybe he'd say hello this time. Have someone say hi back. There weren't many people here anymore.

_Yeah, I'll say. I used to think MY life was rough._

The grass was cold. He tucked his feet underneath his legs, running a hand across the spiky little blades. Like little swords. He had a sword. He knew how to use it. But where did he put it?

You… 

Stabbed it, stabbed them. Over and over again. In and out. He could feel the muscle slicing, blood spurting out, hot and gushing, bright red. Not red like the sunset though – it was dark red, almost black.

_Yeah…you have issues._

Trunks looked up blankly as the voice disappeared from his mind again.

There were a few people out today. Trunks looked down the hillside, keen eyes picking out the slight movements that indicated human life. Once in a while, they would look in his direction, and he thought they would wave to him but he never waved back. He backed up until the hillcrest blocked his view and scuttled away to peer over the edge of his cliff again, where the sunrise would meet him later.

This was a special cliff, he told himself again.

_Yeah. It's where you got knocked out while he ran off without you._

Trunks stuck out his tongue at the voice. It didn't know what it was talking about.

_I know more then you think. Having a good day?_

Trunks blinked at the waves gently lapping against the jagged rocks below. It looked peaceful. Yes, it was a good day.

_You worry me, kiddo._

The voice disappeared again. Funny – it had sounded worried. A gull cried out overhead and he watched it fly past and land on the water. A dark shape was near but he didn't say anything.

Trunks watched the shark's jaws pull the struggling bird under the waves. The sea foam was dyed a dark red. Like the sunset. Red and deep and white froth stained pink. It contrasted the dark blue of the water, and the black shape that was slowly swimming away. A few lone feathers bobbed gently on the surface.

Yes, it was very peaceful

I realize you haven't had the easiest life but that's no reason to call it quits now! What happened to wanting to go back to the past?

Was it just him or was it a lot colder then usual? Trunks shivered and automatically ran his hands up and down his arms. Little bumps dotted the muscled surface that somehow seemed less muscled then usual

Yeah, well, that's what happens when one forgets to eat all the time. You aren't exactly nomal – eating like a human is not enough for a Saiyajin.

His mother wouldn't be happy with him. But she wasn't there to say anything. Nobody was there anymore. The world was almost barren of both animals and people. 

It wasn't your fault kiddo – you did the best you could, but you were only one person. And in a way, you did succeed. There's still life here. You beat it.

Trunks closed his eyes and let the wind wash over him. The voice sighed.

I wish I could spend more time with you, but this is hard enough. I'll be back kid – I like you. I don't want you to give up – you deserve better then that.

It was gone again. That was okay. Things always went away eventually. 

_Yeah. But I'll be back._

………………..

That…..that would be okay too.

Across galaxies, through the vast spaces of the universe, a small planet floated around a glowing ball of fire. On that planet, across the blue patches of water and on a dark patch of solid land mass, there was a city. Tall buildings stretched up towards the sky like cement fingertips grasping for something always out of their reach. Atop one such construct, a young man floated above the guard rail, cross-legged. A faint outline of pinkish flames surrounded him as he stared up at the sky.

Somewhere out there was someone hurting as much as he did. Like some sort of morbid jigsaw puzzle, his pain seemed to fit the other – and it seemed a little less because of it.

Nate Grey smiled.

It was nice knowing he wasn't alone. 

**The End**

Hmm…I dunno….but it's over with anyway. ^^

Feedback?


End file.
